


My Day

by gtenth



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chocolate, Confessions, Cullen thinks a lot, Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Redaynn likes to tease him, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtenth/pseuds/gtenth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've only been together recently, when the words just fall from his lips.<br/>Should Cullen let her know how important she is to him, even if he's afraid of spooking her with the depth of his devotion?</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"My day?" the Inquisitor repeated in almost amused tone. "Where does this come from?"</em><br/><em>Shit.</em><br/><em>It happened.</em><br/><em>Cullen knew it was just a matter of time before the words slipped from his mouth.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StregataDalloStregatto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/gifts).



> This is my first fan fiction ever.  
> The way I usually express myself is through the drawing, but this time it was not possible.  
> Please let me spend some words to thank StregataDalloStregatto: without her this fic probably would have never been written. She gave me good advices, listened patiently to all my ramblings, helped me keep Cullen in character.  
> She's my second in command.  
> My friend, thank you. This story is for you.

"My day?" the Inquisitor repeated in almost amused tone. "Where does this come from?"  
Shit.  
It happened.  
Cullen knew it was just a matter of time before the words slipped from his mouth.

_He and Redaynn were still in the early stages of their relationship: she had flirted a couple of times before he noticed, then he made himself a fool in front of her, awkwardly trying to flirt back. He was genuinely surprised when she smiled at him, just a slight stroke of color on her cheeks and that special twinkle in her eyes.  
The moment she caught his gaze he felt himself sink in those emerald waters._

_It didn't make any sense to him: how could he be so attracted to her?_  
_They had barely spoken outside the War Room, he had his duties to attend, she was often traveling to the Hinterlands or wherever the Inquisition was most needed._  
_Things usually went different with women: he was well aware he was appreciated, desired, some of them mistakenly assumed his courtesy towards them was something more, was something special he did only for them, when, in fact, he was just behaving as his usual self. He had had to broke an incredible amount of hearts, but he couldn't picture himself with any of those girls, not that they weren't nice, he simply didn't feel something more than respect, sympathy or affection for them._  
_It was ages ago, that he had a real interest in a woman, and it was used against him. After her he forced himself to not get sentimentally involved with anyone, for he believed that feelings made him vulnerable and he needed to focus on protecting people, being at the best of his abilities, having no distractions, not giving advantage to the demons giving them a weaking point to target. Therefore, since Kinloch Hold he had only physical encounters with some of his comrades in Kirkwall, but he didn't want to know them better._  
_Then, what was different this time? Why was he inclined to consider breaking down his barriers? He..._

_He didn't know how much time he spent staring at her, lost in his toughts, before Redaynn made a nervous giggle and left, excusing herself muttering she had to speak to Leliana 'about things'._  
_Great._  
_There he was: the goofiest man in the Inquisition._  
_The reason they didn't speak much aside the Inquisition's matters? Him._  
_Not his duties, not her responsibilities._  
_It was him, because he couldn't help creepy-staring at her instead of saying something more, like, well... asking her if she would join him for a walk, maybe?_  
_That should be fine. He could manage to blurt out the invitation, possibly even without sounding like a dorky teenager._  
_He could do it._  
_He would do it._  
_After the Breach had been sealed._

_And suddenly everything went wrong._  
_Corypheus, the dragon, Haven buried beneath the avalanche._  
_These were terrible moments: discouragement, despair and dismay accompanied him in the search, but he was always lead by hope._  
_Just for the briefest of the moments he believed he had lost Redaynn before they could find each other, but he didn't allow himself to think he couldn't get the chance to see her again and tell her... he cared for her._

_They've only been in Skyhold for a week or so when he finally got up enough courage and asked her for that walk._  
_"Herald, in order to assess the state of our defences, I'm going to the East battlements for a close inspection. I'd like you to come with me. If -ah- if you have time, of course."_  
_He immediatly started to curse himsef. Maker's breath! What was wrong with him? Couldn't he mantain some semblance of self confidence for more than ten seconds when speaking to the Inquisitor?_  
_His resolution was gone and he was starting to blush from head to toe when she declined his request, stating she was worn out for that day._  
_He didn't have the time to properly process the information because Redaynn quickly added that what she could really use was a very normal stroll, better with the option to speak with a friendly face, without having to think about the Inquisition's issues._  
_Not the way he had planned, but he eventually got what he was aiming for._  
_Of course at first he went blank and didn't know what to speak about, but then he dropped a random observation about the view and she told him how much the mountains reminded her of home. He replied that one of the things he recalled better about Honnleath was the golem in the middle of the village, since he used to play with his siblings around it, and so on._  
_Hours passed easily chatting, until Redaynn pointed out it was getting cold._  
_The Commander, then, accompanied her to the main hall and, when she suggested that sooner or later they should repeat the experience, he immediately agreed, hinting that it would be nice having a drink at the Herald's rather than freezing their bottoms on the battlements._  
_They did it the next night._

_Since then, when they were both in Skyhold, they found time to do something together every day: a chess match, a sparring match, a drink with friends, a little chat... They even gossiped sometimes!! He didn't usually gossip because he always belived it was useless, but he discovered it helped him relaxing, it was just mindless talking._

_Just a couple of weeks before Redaynn showed up in his office, asking him if they could speak. Alone._  
_They went on the battlements and his teenage self decided to come along, talking about weather, until he managed to send him away and he and the Inquisitor spoke openly about their feelings._  
_Obviously things tried to fall apart, thanks to Jim and his callousness, but this time he didn't want to step back, he was tired of suppressing his feelings, he needed to show her how much he cared, what she meant to him._  
_So he kissed her._  
_And it was even better than the times he had dreamt about it._

Cullen was considering whether the time was ripe to tell her why he started to call her "My Day" to himself.  
"Aww, you are blushing again. How cute!"  
The Commander's face turned crimson and he dropped himself on the chair, resting his head on his arms crossed on the desk with a groan.  
Moments later he felt her hand hesitantly stroking his hair.  
"I happen to like it, Cullen, there's no need to be this embarassed. You know, if you feel like it, you can tell me whatever you want..."  
He lifted his head and started to talk: "I was-"  
"...even your dirtiest thoughts, unless they're about other women."  
Cullen sighed.  
"You know what? This cute soldier isn't telling anything to anyone."  
It earned him a giggle and a feathered kiss on the tip of his nose.  
"Now you can go. If you don't mind, I'm very busy blushing out of control, as you noticed." he pouted jokingly.  
"Fine. I'll leave you to your lovely task. See you later, maybe?" said lady Trevelyan, starting to walk her way towards the door.  
He huffed. "Come here, please."  
She turned and beamed to him "As if I ever intended to leave..."  
When she was within reach, he grabbed her hand and made her sit on his lap.  
She shifted in his arms until she found a comfortable position.  
Being so close was still new for them and their touches were tentative, having yet to learn what the other liked and what was uncomfortable with.  
They stayed silent for a while, whilst Redaynn was fiddling with the fur of his cloak and Cullen was watching her fingers move through the soft material, until she accidentally brushed his neck. He winced slightly at the unespected touch and her hand abrupltly stopped, but didn't move away.  
After a few moments, he averted his gaze and turned his head to look into Redaynn's eyes. Encouraged by the mildness he found there, he slowly lifted his left hand and placed it on her neck, mirroring her position. He draw elaborate paths, barely touching her skin, his eyes following the movements, while she was caressing his jaw with her thumb. He eventually slid his hand until he was cupping the back of her head, looking her in the eyes once again.  
"I... uhm... I really have to stop wearing gloves."  
"Mmhm."  
The sound draw his attention on her lips.  
"I..."  
"You?"  
He inched forward, his lips hovering on hers.  
"I should..."  
"... kiss me?"  
"As my lady commands."  
When he covered her mouth with his one, he sensed her smile and relaxed a little bit more.  
Cullen broke the kiss shortly after, distancing just enough to be able to speak. Still keeping his eyes shut, he bit his lips savouring the lingering taste on them.  
"Chocolate" he breathed. "Have you eaten chocolate?"  
"The finest orlesian one."  
He growled and kissed her in earnest, determined to relish the flavour the best he could.  
He passed his tongue on her mouth, nibbled her lower lip, sucked, explored, tasted.  
When they parted, gasping for breath, he rested his forehead against hers.  
They stayed that way until she broke the silence: "Now, are you willing to tell me where 'my day' came from?"  
"And here I was hoping you'd forget about that..."  
He guided her head on his shoulder and, caressing her arm, he began: "Uhm... Since we kissed two weeks ago, I've been thinking a lot about... us. Well, this is slightly inaccurate. To be specific, I've realized I've been thinking of you very much, for a long time. You're often my first thought when I wake up and your beautiful face is the last thing I see before drifting into sleep. Furthermore, there are multiple things that remind me of you at different times of the day, even when you're not here. When I meet with Leliana and Josephine, for example, I keep looking forward to see you sneaking in the room, being late as always."  
She moved starting to protest, but he thightened his arms around her.  
"Hush. You asked me to tell you and that's what I'm doing. It's my turn to talk."  
She grumbled: "Point taken, Commander."  
He cuckled, loosening his grip and, placing a kiss on her hair, he returned to his subject: "When I pass by the stairs, I take a little detour, expecting an incredibly attractive rogue to jump off, ignoring the last few steps and bumping into people. Or when I get out of my office and I look up to check if you are on your balcony. Or three nights ago, when I couldn't sleep and I was twisting and turning in my bed... I found myself wondering if you were sleeping well, in that tiny bedroll. This sort of things. From this day on, I can probably add chocolate to the list..."  
Intertwining her fingers with the ones of the hand he placed on her waist, Redaynn whispered "Same for me."  
Taking a deep breath, he concluded: "And here we are. It occoured to me I'm thinking about you from morning till night, sometimes during the night too. Whether you're here or not, for the way you fill my day... Maker, you **are** _My Day_."  
Cullen noticed she was holding her breath, and quickly added: "Maybe it's stupid, I didn't want to put this on you this early. You're almost certainly thinking I'm obsessed."  
Redaynn lifted her gaze and retorted: "It's not stupid, Cullen. Not at all. It's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. And you said it to me."  
She placed a tender kiss on the scar on his upper lip stating: "It is perfect. Thank you."  
Then she nestled herself in his embrace, his cheek brushing her hair, enjoying the warm feelings his words brought to her.  
"Cullen?"  
"Mhmm?"  
"I'm not _always_ late at the War Council meetings."

**Author's Note:**

> First things first.  
> THANK YOU for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed my story and, please, tell me your opinion.
> 
> English is not my first language.  
> If it's yours and you feel like I've mistreated it, please accept my apologies.  
> Feel free to point me out any mistake. This is greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://gtenth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
